Reunion : Sleep over
by Lets try this again
Summary: Wait, why do i have to have to share a room with the ice cube? Naruto asked, slightly miffed.  To which Sakura mildly answered, that way he rapes you, and not us.


Reunion: Sleep over

I am so happy to finally do fan fiction! Actually it's been on my system for at least two years but I always kept putting it off…cause of stuff…and things… but any ways back to what you came to do, read.

DISCLAIMER//: Naruto is a Japanese manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in this story are copyrights of Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Tokyo TV,VIZ.

"Speaking"

((Flashbacks))

_Thinking_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…one more smut filled book and I'll…"

Kakashi nodded his head, hoping that the Godaime might let him finish the last part of the chapter.

Jun had began take off her-

He couldn't finish the rest, as Tsunade, or at least an angry blonde with a huge heaving chest, had begun to slam the book into one of the cabinet drawers and locked it. The little 'click' sound echoing through out Kakashi's head.

It took at least a second for him to comprehend what had happened.

"As I was saying," the blonde resumed, "I want you to help Naruto and Sakura monitor Sasuke; after all it will be his first day out of the cells and off of probation, and you more than anybody should know what happens when an Uchiha is given…"

…_A cookie? _No, wait, that was completely off the subject! He didn't want a cookie…He wanted his book back!

"…I'm sure Naruto can handle him…"

NOW!

"…But Sakura could end up breaking something─"

"But, what about my book!" he questioned, 'Why should it have to suffer as well?!"

For the first time in his life he had moaned like child…he didn't give a shit! He had paid for the book, if Tsunade wanted one she could go buy it!

Tsunade gave an irritated sigh, "You'll get it after the mission, and after Naruto and Sakura, as well as you, can gain Sasuke's trust and set up surveillance points through out the village. Think of it as an early vacation."

Kakashi looked around the seemingly empty room, sure, it _looked_ empty enough, but he knew better. There were two ANBU members within the shadows, the probability of getting the book back, with all of its pages still intact, was zero percent.

_Fine, then. _He walked out of the large office.

He could just wait patiently for a day or so and come back when the PMS-ing twit was in a better mood.

Kakashi somehow understood how Itachi felt when he had to wait for Sasuke to leave the house before he could murder the Uchiha clan.

Then it donned on him.

They must have taken his Ichi-Ichi Paradise Book away too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere far away, Itachi shivered and repressed the urge to call Kakashi a moron out loud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like any good shinobi, Kakashi began to strategize the best way to reunite his emotional baggage…err… team together.

He would have to get Sasuke first, the seventeen year old would have much better luck being picked up by his sensei than by his former teammates, he couldn't let Sakura or Naruto get him, the former might try to kill him via ramen and the latter could scare him away with her promises of undying love.

He sighed in dismay, "Emo boy it is."

It wasn't so bad to have a day off. If anything he might have needed a day off weeks ago, when he had gotten sick but resisted going to the hospital to get vaccinated, he didn't want the pink haired Chunnin to see him, and get all clingy like she did in their Gennin days.

God, he remembered how someone ¾ one of the nurses had done it, he was sure─ said he was doing it with the female of his only Gennin team when she had hugged him, tears in her eyes, outside of Naruto's room after she had a run in with the Kyuubi.

He'd have to make sure to speak with his female student _outside_ the hospital.

He wondered how he was going to get an emotionally unstable Uchiha, A Hyperactive fox and a pink-haired Psychopath into one house.

-----------------------------------------

Sasuke tried to fall asleep, again, without much success; the inmates in the next holding cell were being loud and obnoxious. The sound of trickling water invaded his ears, _'it's definitely not time for lunch, and so that's not water.'_

He gave a sideways glance at the man in the next holding cell.

"What, bitch?" the man grunted.

Sasuke gave off an irritated glare; the hairy man was pissing in his direction.

"You want something?" the prisoner gave him a smirk, "good hard fu-"

The inmate didn't finish his sentence, as the fire that had exploded from Sasuke's mouth began to burn through the layer of clothes.

The guards, Kotetsu and some newbie, didn't seem too surprised that the Uchiha had lit the child killer on fire.

Nor did they seem too eager to help.

"The hairy one's on fire…" Kotetsu drawled out lazily.

Sasuke finally heard someone running down to the cells, and heard the other inmates laugh at the flaming convicts' misfortune.

Sasuke smirked.

This triggered memories.

((Sasuke had lain down to rest after having had completed stage two of Oroichimaru's training.

He had sensed the man before entering the hallway connecting to his bedroom, but had chosen to ignore him.

The man seemed intent on stalking him all the way to his room, resting on the doorway.

"So, you're Oroichimaru's new toy." the man, a sound-nin, smirked and leered at the Uchiha, "You know, if you want a good hard fucking I'd be happy to oblige."

The sound-nin must have thought that he was funny because he began to chuckle, "and if it's your first time, I'll make it easy…" he produced a small glass flask labeled 'Oil'

Sasuke wasn't stupid.

Or horny

Or gay

But he was bored.

He walked up to the sound-nin, took the flask and began to pour the oil over the man's head. Sasuke took several steps back and admired his work.

The man stood befuddled. "Wait, I don't get it-"

Sasuke inhaled a mouthful of air, "KATON!; GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU" Fire Element: Grand Fireball technique!

The fire bursted out of his mouth quicker than he thought it would.))

For some reason, the smell of burning flesh made him smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…do you have a boyfriend yet?"

She should have seen this coming.

She should have known that Ino would never ever, stop by the hospital just for coffee!

The girl had a full agenda everyday, and three fourth of it was flirting with as many boys as possible. One fourth was probably; open store, stand around, flirt, sell flowers, close store.

"Ino, unlike you, I have no social life." she took a small sip from her coffee and closed her eyes. "And I am perfectly happy-"

Ino wasn't even listening. She was flirting with man that came to refill their water._ 'Oh, that's just sad.'_

She wondered if the banshee would notice her gone. _'No,' _she decided, _'she won't remember why came here for until she gets his number.'_

A loud beeping sound exploded from Sakura's pocket, scaring Ino half to death. "What the hell is that?!"

Sakura took one final sip from her coffee, "That, Ino-pig, would be the Swirling Idiot of Doom searching through the cabinets of my office for all of his ramen coupons."

She gave a quick glance to Taketo, the man Ino had been flirting with, and flashed him a blue card. Taketo smiled, "Hai, Sakura-sensei, shall I put her food," he jerked his thumb at Ino. "On the same tab, as well?"

Sakura waved it off. "Drain her, she's richer than you and I combined."

Ino stuck her tongue out. "Loser!"

Sakura didn't turn back to retort, instead she walked even faster to her office.

Ino reached into her bag for her wallet, only to find it gone. Taketo smiled happily, "We do need help washing dishes."

Ino tried smiling seductively. "A_ real_ gentleman, would make an exception for innocent girl, such as myself, and let this-"

Taketo chuckled, and threw her a pair of rubber gloves. "Sweetie, I work for a living, so that makes me no gentleman."

She mentally cursed Sakura. Then Taketo, the man had to be gay to not let her go, even after she smiled like a goddess!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura didn't know what was sadder, Naruto, for looking through her office for his damned coupons or her, for having to keep them for him so he wouldn't lose them.

He was beginning to look like a crack whore who had gone too long without her fix. "Come on' Sakura-chan!, They won't pay me till _after_ the missions complete−"

All of a sudden, both she and Naruto began to shake violently.

"Today's going to be a bad day." Naruto murmured, hugging himself.

Sakura nodded in agreement.


End file.
